Shake
Shake is a single by Chesney Ramirez. This single is considered Ramirez's first real song. This will be the first song released off of her upcoming album. The single was released on June 14, 2014 which was also Ramirez's seventeenth birthday. Lyrics Uh, lately everybody's so self-conscious, People talk about each other so heartless, But I don't want to hear those conversations, I just want to feel the good vibrations, Whatever happened to the simple pleasures, It's hard to live when there's so much pressure, But I don't want to think about the ending, 'Cause every moment is a new beginning, Ohhhhh ohhh You know life's too short to be complicated, Ohhhhh ohhh Sometimes, sometimes, sometimes you gotta, Shake, shake what your momma gave you, Pull out your Michael J. moves, And dance with the record on, Sometimes, you gotta get down, down at the supermarket, Even if there's people watchin', Just because you like the song, Sometimes, you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. Sometimes, you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. Yeah, do we really even know what matters, When we're stuck inside the same old patterns, You know it's easy to forget that feelin', When the kid in your heart stops screamin', Doesn't matter if you're 6 or 60, It doesn't matter if you're rich or thrifty, If the moment feels right just do it, Who cares if you're lookin' foolish? Ohhhhh ohhh, You know life's too short to be complicated, Ohhhhh ohhh, Sometimes, sometimes, sometimes you gotta Shake, shake what your momma gave you, Pull out your Michael J. moves, And dance with the record on, Sometimes, you gotta get down, down at the supermarket, Even if there's people watchin', Just because you like the song, Sometimes, you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. Sometimes, you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. (Ohhhhh ohhhhh) Tell me, is it wrong if it makes you feel right? You'll never know if you don't even try, Let it go, you might find that you like to... Shake, shake what your momma gave you, Pull out your Michael J. moves, And dance with the record on, Sometimes, you gotta get down, down at the supermarket, Even if there's people watchin', Just because you like the song, Sometimes you gotta just Shake, shake what your momma gave you, Pull out your Michael J. moves, And dance with the record on, Sometimes, you gotta get down, down at the supermarket, Even if there's people watchin', (hey) Just because you like the song, (just because you like the song) Sometimes you gotta just shake, shake a little shake a little now, Shake, shake a little, shake a little now, (Sometimes you gotta shake) Shake, shake a little, shake a little now, Woooaaah, Shake, shake a little, shake a little now, Sometimes, you gotta just... shake. Trivia *In an interview with Popstar Magazine, Ramirez said about the song, "The first single I'm going to release is one that I'm very excited for. I recorded it about a month ago and I've been in love with it ever since. It's a very feel good song about enjoying yourself. It's definitely one of my favorite songs off of my album and I thought it'd be the perfect song to start off with." *This song can be heard on Ramirez's debut album, Here's to Us, released September 23, 2014. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Jessie1010's projects Category:Projects Category:Chesney Ramirez discography Category:Music